A communication system may be a facility that enables communication between two or more nodes or devices, such as fixed or mobile communication devices. Signals can be carried on wired or wireless carriers.
An example of a cellular communication system is an architecture that is being standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). A recent development in this field is often referred to as the long-term evolution (LTE) of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio-access technology. E-UTRA (evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access) is the air interface of 3GPP's Long Term Evolution (LTE) upgrade path for mobile networks. In LTE, base stations, which are referred to as enhanced Node Bs (eNBs), provide wireless access within a coverage area or cell. In LTE, mobile devices, or mobile stations are referred to as a user equipment (UE). LTE has included a number of improvements or developments.
There may be many different manufacturers of wireless systems, e.g., hardware and software of a MS or BS. LTE and other wireless standards include many different requirements. Inter-operability testing may be performed to test devices and systems for MSs and BSs to ensure that such systems are compliant with, and operate according to, the requirements of the standard, for example. Thus, after an interoperability test has been performed for a system or device (e.g., wireless system as part of a MS or BS), some assurance is provided that such device or system will operate and function in accordance with the standard and, therefore, be inter-operable with devices and systems from other manufacturers.